Every Part Of Me
by xxchelseakay
Summary: Mitchie Torres had the experience of a lifetime at Camp Rock, complete with making amazing friends and her romance with a rockstar. But she knows all too well that good things never last.
1. Chapter 1

Tears threatened Mitchie's eyes as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's small frame.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mitch." Caitlyn whispered.

"You too, Cait." Mitchie cried. "I love you. Text me everyday!" Caitlyn promised to oblige. The girls separated and Mitchie turned around to the tall boy standing behind her. Another sob shook her entire body as she collapsed into his warm embrace.

"I love you, Mitchie." He cooed. "Thanks for showing me what real music is."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Shane... Promise you will never break my heart?"

"Never, Mitchie. You are the only girl for me." She smiled into his chest but then pulled away. Their eyes locked. He moved in slowly. His lips met hers. It was the perfect first kiss. She sighed happily.

"Goodbye, Shane." Mitchie reluctantly turned away from the boy, knowing she had a long ride back home. She hopped into her mom's car, and finally let the tears spill.

* * *

**Obviously, this is really short.**

**But it's just the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I arrived home, I collapsed on my bed, clutching my songbook. I sighed, sifting through the pages. I stopped on the last page with writing. I looked at the few words I had written on it.

_"I'm giving up so just catch me..."_ I read the words multiple times, thinking of Shane. I thought about all of our talks; when I told him about being bullied all throughout middle school, when I told him about my real father, and my first heartbreak. Suddenly, another phrase hit me. I grabbed my guitar and found a good chord.

_"So now you see why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care. But here I go, it's what I feel. And for the first time in my life, I know it's real." _Suddenly, the entire chorus came pouring out of me. I couldn't write nearly as fast as my mind was traveling. Within minutes, the lyrics to the song were finished. I began working out the melody on my guitar. It was the fastest I had ever written a song. Quickly, I pulled out my laptop and recorded a quick run of it. I played it back, shocked at how well it turned out. My cell phone vibrated, distracting me from my trance. Incoming call from Caitlyn. I answered, excitedly.

"CAIT!" I screamed. Caitlyn giggled, responding with an equally enthusiastic squeal. Caitlyn and I chatted aimlessly for a few minutes, talking about how we missed camp already and what we did when we got home.

"Oh. I wrote a new song..." I began, my smile evident when I spoke.

"Play it for me!" Caitlyn sqealed. I giggled and put Cait on speakerphone. I grabbed my guitar from the side of my bed and played the first chord.

"_Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick but make it last..._" By the end of the song, I had a huge smile on my face. Just thinking about how happy Shane made me in the short amount of time we spent together put me in a great mood.

"Oh my God, Mitch. That was amazing," Caitlyn gushed. I blushed. We talked for a little while longer, but eventually ended our conversation. I grabbed my laptop and brought up Yahoo, wanting to check my email. There, in the middle of the homepage, was a picture of Joe and I kissing before I left. The headline below it read "Heartbreaker Shane Gray Strikes Again?"

Tears rolled freely down my cheeks as I scrolled through the article.  
_  
"An insider at _Camp Rock_ tells us that rockstar Shane Gray had a fake relationship at the camp in an attempt to show everyone that he had changed. "It was a total joke," says our source. "She fell hard for him. This girl was a total loser. He wants everyone to think he had a change in heart. He wanted to go back on tour so he picked this loser girl and told her he loved her. She was his charity case."_

_We know Shane has done some pretty bad things, but that is low even for him. What do YOU think about the heartbreaker's latest scandal?"_

My stomach churned as sobs shook my entire body. As usual, l I turned to the razor blade hidden in my top dresser drawer. It had become a natural instinct whenever something went wrong. I couldn't breathe. Blood pooled around the incision, calming me enough to stop hyperventilating. I was hurt beyond belief. "Would he really do that to me?" I thought to myself. As much as I wanted to disregard the tabloid trash, I couldn't. I never should have trusted him. Shane Gray was the epitome of player. How could I have been so stupid? I grabbed my cell phone and furiously dialed his number.

"Mitchie! I miss you already, babe." He answered on the first ring. I scoffed.

"Cut the bullshit, Shane. I never should have believed your stupid lies. I'm done. We're done." By then, tears were streaming down my face. I screamed in frustration, hanging up on the jerk who broke my heart. I felt my heart shatter. The worst part was, I only had myself to blame.

* * *

**Still not very long, but it will get better.**

**Review, pretty please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This story is back! I hope I didn't lose too many readers. I know it took forever... but I went through some hard stuff and stopped writing again. But I came back! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of it's character. I also don't own The Notebook which is mentioned briefly at the end.**

* * *

"Mitchie, sweetie," My mom called, knocking on my door. I groaned. "It is time for dinner."

"Not hungry." I mumbled.

"Mitchie, please come eat.. It's been two days..." My mom begged. I sighed, getting out of bed. I glanced in the mirror as I walked by. I looked awful. Mascara stains covered my face. Crying for two days had not been great to my appearance. Reluctantly, I made my way out into our dining room and sat at the table. Dinner was painfully awkward, but I didn't care. I stuffed some food down my face and returned to my room. I grabbed my guitar and messed around with a few chords. Frustrated with my lack of progress, I returned my guitar to it's home. I glanced over at my phone for the first time in days. The screen lit up, alerting me that someone was trying to contact me. I sighed, but grabbed it from it's charger anyway.

"49 New Txt Messages" was the first thing I saw. Then, "108 Missed Calls" and "24 New Voicemails". I sighed, and began scrolling through the texts. Most were from a very concerned Cait. A few from an equally worried Sierra. Still more were from Shane.

**"what happened, mitch?"**

**"please call me."**

**"mitch?"**

**"i'm sorry."**

**"please, mitch?"**

I rolled my eyes at his fake concern. He probably just didn't want me to go to the press and trash his recently re-acclaimed "good boy" persona. I took a deep breath and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"MITCHIE! I thought you died!" She answered the phone and screamed.

"I look like I did." I mumbled into the speaker.

"What happened? You've been M.I.A. for days!"

"Shane... It was all a lie." I cried out, trying to hold back tears.

"What the hell would make you think that? Mitch, he is crazy about you!"

"I thought so too! But then I saw this article.. And, it said it was all a lie. It said he made it all up and just want-" I started, but got cut off by Caitlyn talking on the other end.

"Mitch, never believe that tabloid trash! It is all a bunch of bull shit written by people with no lives. Call him, Mitch. Talk it out. Please?" Before I could respond, the door bell rang.

"Ugh. Door bell. Hang on, Cait. Let me call you back." I hung up and ran to to door to open it, revealing a distraught Shane Gray. I gasped.

"Mitch, I know you're mad, but please, please hear me ou-" Shane began, but I interrupted him by giving him a kiss. I felt awful for believing that magazine. The fact that he came all the way here for me showed that he actually cared.

"I am so sorry, Shane." I said as I pulled away. "I overreacted."

"Mitchie, I will never hurt you. I promise." I smiled, relaxing into Shane's arms. I let him in and led him upstairs. My mom walked in from the kitchen, confused by the commotion.

"Mitchie? Who is here?" She asked, wiping her hands off on the towel she was holding. She glanced up and her jaw dropped upon seeing Shane. He smiled, giving my mom a hug.

"Hey Connie." Shane gave her one of his famous smiles.

"What are you doing here, Shane?" My mother asked, not sure how to react to his presence.

"It's okay, mom. We've got it all figured out." I assured her. She smiled, backing down from the role of overly protective mother. She returned to her work in the kitchen. I snuggled into Shane's strong form as we sat down on the couch. "How are you here, though?" I questioned, knowing my boyfriend was supposed to be on tour.

"I was worried about you, so I asked the boys to postpone the tour." Shane shrugged, pulling me closer. I smiled. I knew it meant a lot for him to cancel a show for me.

"Where was the show tonight?" I asked suddenly, an idea popping to my head.

"New York City. Why, babe?" Shane questioned. I simply smiled as walked into the other room, leaving the boy confused. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a familiar number. Thankfully, the girl on the other end answered.

"Mitch! Are you okay?" Sierra asked, still worried.

"Yeah, Si. I am fine. I will explain everything later. But I have a favor to ask of you." I requested. The plan was set and we hung up. Before returning my phone to my pocket, I began typing a text message to Nate and Jason, Shane's bandmates and best friends.

"hey boys. i have an idea. don't cancel tonights concert. shane will be there. thanks for everything. love you guys! -xoxo Mitchie" I clicked send. I quickly explained the situation to my mother and then walked back into the living room and pulled Shane out the door. I got in my car and Shane followed, asking a stream of questions, to all of which I told him to wait and see.

"Close your eyes!" I instructed, giggling. Shane hesitated, but obliged. Within twenty minutes, we pulled up to our final destination. I smiled upon seeing my best friend. I jumped out of the car and enveloped Sierra in a hug. "Oh!" I shouted, remembering her confused boyfriend still in the car. I giggled and walked back to the car, opening the door on his side. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the car. "Okay, we're here. Open your eyes, Shane!" He complied, glancing around. His eyes stopped on the plane, causing a smile to appear on his face. "Shane, there was no way I was going to let you miss your concert for me. Sierra's dad is a flight instructor, so he owns a few planes. I called her, and she and her dad were more than willing to fly you out there." I grinned at Shane, squeezing his hand. Shane was shocked. "Now hurry up! You don't want to be late to your own concert!" I kissed him goodbye and began walking back to my car.

"Mitch," Shane called out, causing me to stop and turn around. "Come with me. Come see the concert. Sierra too!" Sierra squealed. She had been a Connect 3 fan for years, but had unfortunately never seen them in concert. I giggled, running back into my boyfriend's arms. The four of us all boarded the small plane and we took off. Within a few hours, we landed at the NYC airport. After a short taxi ride, we arrived at the venue. With thirty minutes before showtime, we made our way into the venue. "Sierra, Mitch, I have to go get ready. Stay here with Ali, Nate's little sister. She will keep you guys entertained until the show." He placed a kiss on my cheek and left us with a young brunette.

"Hey. I am Ali." The girl grinned. I introduced myself and Sierra. Ali glanced at her watch. "We still have twenty four minutes. I was watching The Notebook when you guys showed up. Want to join me?" I smiled and nodded. It was one of my favorite movies. We followed the younger one into the back of the dressing room. We watched the movie in a comfortable silence.

* * *

**I know the ending was awkward, but I had to cut it off somewhere.**

**Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
